I can Wait Forever
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre is feeling low in confidence until he meets Misery who persuades him to be a Goth but can that help him along with his feelings for Mikaz?
1. New Friends and Culture

I can Wait Forever

Ch 1

Snowgre sighed as he walked the halls of Duloc High.

He felt alone.

Mikaz his best friend had been forbidden to hang out anymore with him because his parents realised what Snowgre was.

Mikaz was the only one who treated him like an equal.

But then he saw a group of Goth kids.

He'd been curious about them.

He noticed they always looked at him when he was with Mikaz.

Their leader was a girl with long blue hair, white make up, black lips and wore dark clothes.

She and her friends looked like they were from a MCR video.

"Hey ogre kid over here!" she said.

Snowgre then came over to her and her friends.

"Who're you? You guys look so cool and mysterious." He said.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks. The name's Misery and these are my friends.

We've heard you shred guitar.

You're awesome!

You're a Goth like us but not knowing it.

What's your name?" she said.

"I'm Snowgre but my friends call me Snowg." He replied.

"We may be Goths but we're not evil like most of them.

We believe not everybody has to be plastic and lame like the popular kids or the rest of society.

We're interesting, rebellious but not bad blooded or dark.

It's also a way to express ourselves through our style and our music.

We're not evil or cause harm, we just love the style.

You could use somebody since Mikaz isn't around." She said.

"_You're right Misery. _

_I feel like I belong here with you guys._

_But I've got to keep this a secret._

_Shrek would freak if he knew like my other secret involving Mikaz._

_Besides society never accepts me." _He thought.

"Okay I'll join.

It's like I belong with you." Snowgre told her.

"I know you do." she replied to him.

Mikaz was nervous as he saw his friend with Misery and her friends.

"This isn't good!

What's she up to?" he thought.

Misery was Inogen's little sister and Merlin's younger daughter.

She didn't fit in with her father and sister because she couldn't control her magic.

She was nice and kibd hearted but shy.

She lacked confidence in herself so being a Goth made her feel better.

"You wanna come over? We're gonna play Guitar Hero and eat snacks.

My Dad and sister are at some magic convention." she asked him.

"Sure!" Snowgre replied to her as the final bell rang.

He waited until they were gone.

He then saw Mikaz beside him.

"Hey Guitar Ogre." he told him.

Snowgre giggled at the pet name Mikaz had given him.

"Hey Draconis I miss you." he said.

"I know but they can't find out about our relationship or our parents will freak out." he replied kissing him.

Snowgre blushed.

Ge and Mikaz were in love but had to hide it.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later." he told him walking out of the school gates.

Snowgre heard Misery calling to him.

She had created a portal and she and the others were about to walk through it.

"What were you doing?" she asked him.

"Nothink. okay?" he said as they walked through.

Later they came into Misery's room.

It was in the basement where she wouldn't be bothered.

There were lots of rock and music stuff in the room along with a Wil.

"You ready to shred?" Misery said.

The others cheered along with Snowgre.

They spent the rest of the afternoon they spent playing.

Misery saw sadness in Snowgre's eyes.

"What's wrong? I see morbidness in your eyes." she said.

"It's nothing.

Will being a Goth give me inner strength to do what I dream?" he asked her.

She nodded.

He knew what he must do...

Shrek saw Snowgre come to the swamp ay dinner time with a paper bag in his arms.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just stuff for school." Snowgre lied going to his room...


	2. Don't push Me

I can Wait Forever

Ch 2

Snowgre smiled as he saw the look on Fiona's face as he walked into the kitchen.

He was wearing a black trench coat, biker boots with spikes on the heels, a choker with bats on his neck.

His ears and navel were pierced.

He'd also changed the colour of his fur to purple.

"Snowg… are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered in a drawl.

She watched as he finished eating pan cakes and walked out the door.

He smiled to himself.

Seeing the look on Fiona's face made him feel good.

He then saw Mikaz gasp as he walked with him.

"Man you look pretty." He answered.

"Thanks dude." Snowgre replied.

"_Something's up with him, something bad._

_Wait those bruises on his hands._

_Where did they come from?" _Snowgre thought.

He and Mikaz were holding hands which they always did but let go before they reached Duloc High.

It was a symbol of their love.

Later he was getting changed for Gym when he saw Mikaz.

There were more bruises which scared him.

This worried him.

"Draconis is something happening… at home?

Something bad which explains the bruises?

It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He told him about to walk out.

"Wait Snowg!

Y-Yes there is something bad going on at home.

My parents are fighting and yelling at each other.

My… Dad gets drunk and angry, then hits me.

My Mom tries to stop it but there's nothing I can do.

I have this feeling that… my family will be broken into pieces and I can't save it.

Social Services took my sister into care because of it.

I never told you this but you're the only one who cares about me.

Please don't tell!" he said breaking down through tears.

Snowgre was shocked.

He couldn't believe that Mikaz's father could be so cold hearted… like his own father.

"Mikaz… it'll be okay.

I know it hurts but it'll get better.

Trust me.

I've been in your situation.

My parents were always fighting so they decided to send me away because they didn't want to hurt me the way your Mom wants to protect you.

That's why I'm living with my cousin." He said wrapping his furry arms around Mikaz.

Mikaz felt better through that as he felt his boy friend's fur near him.

But the emotion was broken by the sound of the coach's whistle.

"We'd better hustle.

You want to hang with me and Misery after school?

We're playing Guitar Hero and reading books." Snowgre told him.

"Sure I'd like that.

You rock for my true love." Mikaz told him.

But Fiona and Shrek were nervous as a Chinese ogre arrived at the swamp.

He wore royal robes, had shory black hair, brown fur with long whiskers from his nose.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I bring a message from Yana and Ming." He told them.

"_Now why would Snowgre's parents want to send a message?_

_Something isn't right." _Shrek thought.

"The rulers of the Snow Kingdom have decided that it is time for their son Snowgreia to begin his destiny as prince of our kingdom.

They expect his answer or yours when they arrive later." He told them disappearing in a haze of snow flakes.

Fiona saw anxiety in her husband's eyes.

"What's wrong?

I never knew Snowgre was a prince or that his name was Snowgreia." She said.

"Yeah he is.

His parents rule the Snow Kingdom in the mountains of Southern Asia.

But…" Shrek explained.

"But what?" Fiona asked him.

"Snowg doesn't want to rule or be a prince.

He'd rather just stay a normal kid having fun, being care free.

That's why he never told anybody of his royal status, because he knew people would treat him differently if they knew." He answered.

He then took out his Swamp berty cell phone.

"What're you doing?" SHE ASKED HIM.

"I've got to warn him." Shrek answered as he dialled Snowgre's number.

Luckily Snowgre was having lunch, noodles and dumplings when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Snowg listen there's bad news." _Shrek said on the other end of the line.

"What kind of bad news?" Snowgre asked.

"_Your parents… they're coming tonight._

_They want you to be Prince Snowgreia of the Snow Kingdom._

_They're expecting your answer when they come._

_Listen Snowg you don't have to do it just to please your parents._

_You can remain a normal kid if you want._

_I know it makes you happy and I know your parents._

_They'd only want your happiness._

_Do what you feel is right for you." _He told the teen.

"I understand. Bye." The teen replied hanging up.

Mikaz saw the clour drain from his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied.

Misery wondered what was wrong with Snowgre that he was quiet while having fun with them.

Mikaz wondered what was wrong too.

Snowgre then saw a dagger on Misery's desk with Chinese words on it.

For some reason he felt drawn to it.

"What is it?

It's cool." He asked.

"My Dad found it in China. He doesn't know the spell on it." She answered him.

Snowgre then began reciting the spell in Chinese.

They watched as the dagger glowed and something lunged out at Snowgre but only he could see it.

It was a three headed Chinese dragon.

"_Thank you Prince Snowgreia for reciting the spell._

_As you know I am Emperoe Jin." _It told him.

Snowgre screamed as it collided with him but entered him.

"Snowgre are you okay?

Don't ever scare me again like that!" Mikaz said relieved.

"_That was some dream I had._

_But what if it's not…?_

_It'd be cool to have his powers but what if I go evil like him._

_I wouldn't want to hurt those I care about." _He thought.

But Misery noticed that the Chinese words were gone on the dagger.

Snowgre sighed as he returned to the swamp.

He loved his parents but he didn't want to be royal and give up his life.

"It's the only thing that'll make them happy.

I feel like I have no choice." he thought putting on his royal robes which he'd hidden for so long...

He hoped they would respect his decision...

He was playing video games until he heard his parent's carriage.

It was grand and driven by dragons.

He sighed as he sgut off the lap top in his room.

"Here goes." he thought.

He joined them in the kitchen. They were already seated at the table but rose when they saw him.

"Welcome son.

We haven't seen you in a long time." Yana said.

"Yeah sixteen years to be exact." Snowgre whispered under his breath.

Yana his father had blue fur, white skin, green eyes like his son's and wore royal robes with a medallion around his neck.

It symbolized his status.

Ming, Snowg's mother had white fur like her son with blue skin, green eyes and slender.

She wore a peach blosson on her furry head while wearing geisha clothes and make up.

It bothers both Shrek and Snowgre that walked around like that.

But Snowgreia noticed his parents looking at him weird.

"Why did you change the colour of your fur?

It was like your mother's." Yana said sipping wine from his goblet.

"That's why I changed it." Shrek heard him whisper softly to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Ming asked her son.

"No Mom I'm fine." Snowgre answered as he listened to their conversation.

"We decided that our reign was up and there was nobody better to rule than our own son.

He is the only one worthy of it.

He'll make us proud." Yana told them.

Snowgre tensed up at their words.

"He'll live in the palace governing and ruling until he retires or dies of course." Ming replied.

Fiona couldn't believe that.

"So you'd shut your son away from the life he likes here just to fulfill your vision?" she said getting angry.

"Fiona cool it!" Shrek warned her.

"No! She's right!" Snowgre yelled.

Everybody stared at the teen.

"I hate that I'm a prince.

I never wanted to be royalty but I only go along to make you happy.

I don't want to rule.

Since I've got here in Duloc, I've been just a regular kid.

Now if they knew I was a prince, they'd treat me odd but I like being a kid.

I'm sorry if I disappoint you but I decline being your prince and ruler.

There's more to life for me than being shut in some palace ordering people about.

I have my own dream in mind and nothing you say will change it." Snowgre told them with fire in his heart.

Shrek was impressed by Snowgre's words.

"Snowgreia whether you like it or not you're coming home!

You'll forget about being a normal teen." Yang yelled.

Suddenly Snowgre's eyes glowed red and fire burst out of his mouth.

"Snowg you okay?

You're freaking us out." Fiona told him.

Yana and Ming gasped as their son grew two extra heads, dragon ones.

"Surprise!" a voice uttered from Snowgre's mouth.

"What is it?" Fiona asked in shock.

"It's as the scroll fore told.

Our son is in Jin's curse." Ming told them as Snowgre grew longer and became a Chinese dragon.

Shrek gasped as he burst through the roof...

"What's going on?

Explain now!" he yelled at Yana and Ming...


	3. From Bad to Good

I can Wait Forever

Ch 3

Ming sighed before answering.

"When Snowgreia was born, he was beautiful, kind hearted, all the things you see in him today.

But then a mark appeared on his left hand.

It was a three headed Chinese dragon.

It was the symbol of a curse.

Jin the Dragon Emperor was jealous of the Snow Kingdom and wanted to rule.

Yana refused to let him take over.

But when Snowgre was born, Jin returned and put that marlk on him.

It meant that one day when he was the age of sixteeb, he would become Jin's protégé and take over everything by force.

Now that day has come and I am worried.

Snowgreia knows not the powers Jin gave him." She explained.

Both Shrek and Fiona were worried but angry.

Especially at Yana.

"_He only cares about himself and his kingdom._

_He doesn't know Snowg or how he feels._

_To him, he's just a pawn in his game for power." _Shrek thought.

"I know this is my fault." Yana began.

"You're damn right it is!

You'd rather let your only son get taken over by some dragon emperor than care about him.

What kind of father are you?" Shrek yelled.

Fiona was shocked.

She'd never heard him yell that loud in a long while.

"I'm not a good father, okay?

Having a child scared me so I turned to the one thing that made me happy, my kingdom.

I thought that I could raise him to be the ruler but I;m wrong.

Please help e get him back.

You'd do it if your kids were in danger." Yana told him.

He softened at Yana's words.

"He really does care about Snowg." He thought.

"Fine I'll help." Shrek said.

He then heard a knock on the door and Fiona answered it.

It was Mikaz.

He looked worried.

"Snowg…. He went to another world.

He said he was looking for the Dragon Empress." He told her.

Shrek saw a picture of the one Jin was after and nearly took a heart attack.

It was his best human friend.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked him.

"We've got to go to Earth now.

I've got to warn Leah!" he told her.

She then realised Snowgre was after Carley.

Yana, Ming and Mikaz didn't understand as they created a portal to Earth using Ogreix.

Snowgre cackled as he arrived in Calvert County.

"_Where are you my Empress?" _he thought as he saw Leah with the one he was after.

"Look Leah Snowg's cos playing as the Dragon Emoeror!

He looks the real deal" Carley told her.

They then saw Ogre Child and Jen make a protective shield around her.

"What're you guys doing?" Leah asked them.

"Snowgre is under the Dragon Emperor's control.

He wants Carley to be his empress.

She was born in the last Year of the Dragon so she has power.

Shrek told us to protect her until they got here." Jen said.

Leah watched as Snowgre breathed fire out of his mouth.

"You will not stop us.

We will have our Empress." Snowgre told her.

Over our dead bodies!" Ogre Child yelled.

Snowgre chuckled as he grabbed her.

"Snowh listen to me.

I know Jin is in you but this isn't you.

Don't you remember how I saved you from that hunter trap?

We still have the scars." Carley told him.

Snowgre then clutched his head.

"C-Carley?

Help me, please!" Snowgre said.

Suddenly he let out an earth shattering roar as Jin returned.

Carley then got an idea.

"I need your hand to hold

To hold me through the night

Yo save me from the edge

Hold onto me." She sang.

She knew Snowgre loved that song.

They watched as he fell onto his back asleep.

"Good idea." Ogre Child said to her high fiving her.

"No problem. Music soothes the savage beast." Carley replied as she cast a protection spell on Snowgre that would give him better control over Jin's powers.

Shrek then hugged her.

"You okay?

I was worried." He asked.

"Don't worry about me. We've got to look after Snowgre.

I cast a spell on him that help him." She answered.

Yana gasped seeing his son lying there.

"Is he dead?" he asked afraid.

"No he's just asleep." Shrek answered him.

Ming then heard her son cry as he woke yp.

"It's not your fault.

At lwast you can control these powers." Ming said to him.

Carley smiled sadly at that.

"His parents love him for who he is." she thought.

Mikaz then hugged him as he broke down in tears.

Leah smiled.

She had the feeling that he and Snowgre were in love like her and Carley.

She wondered if they told Yana and Ming how they felt...


End file.
